I did it for Love
by Allie351
Summary: Depressed over his breakup with Kimberly, Tommy turns to the most unlikely person for comfort
1. Chapter 1

**I did it for Love**

_Summary: Takes place during "There's no business like Snow business." _

_Depressed about his breakup with Kimberly, Tommy turns to the most unlikely person for comfort._

**A/N: wouldn't let me upload this at home, so since I'm not at home, lets see if it will work from another computer…I emailed them with the complaint a week ago and they haven't gotten back to me yet. Read and review, the faster you review, the faster you will get another chapter. I will try to get at least two chapters posted a day, the entire story is finished, I just want to know how badly you guys want me to continue this. **

Chapter One

Tommy snapped his feet onto his snowboard, then stood up to wait for Billy. "Where'd Kat take off to?" he asked.

"She said she wanted some hot chocolate." Billy told him, making sure his board was secure, then jumping up. "Alright, you ready?"

"Definitely, let's go." Tommy said, jump starting his board and taking off down the side of the mountain.

Laughing, Billy followed after him, glad to see that Kimberly's letter had been forgotten.

Tommy glanced over his shoulder to see Billy jump over a rock and land a smooth landing, then swerve in and out of the trees. Tommy had never known how good a snowboarder Billy was. "Looking good!" he called, laughing, as Billy passed him.

The two boys continued weaving their way down the mountain until they came to the bottom.

Billy slipped slightly and fell, which resulted in Tommy falling on top of him.

"Man, that was a rush!" Tommy said, pulling himself up. "I never knew you could board like that."

Billy nodded as he pulled himself up. "Jason, Zack and I all took lessons when we were younger." He said. "I was the only one who kept up with the lessons. It's always been something fun I like to do."

"You're really good." Tommy told him.

"Thanks." Billy said, unstrapping his feet from the board. "You're pretty good, too."

"My parents took me skiing in Colorado one winter. I didn't take to the skis too well but really got into the boards. Unfortunately I don't get a chance to go very often." Tommy got silent all of a sudden. "Why do you think she did it, Billy?"

Billy sighed. Well, they had enjoyed at least an hour without mentioning the letter. "I don't know, Tommy." He said. "I don't know how a girl's mind works. Maybe she didn't think a long distance relationship would work for her. Maybe that's why she did this, she didn't want you to get hurt in the process."

"I'm more hurt by the letter. She could have at least done it face to face. Before she left for Florida, anyway."

Billy nodded. "I know, Tommy. But just let it go, that's why we came up here this weekend, to take your mind off this."

"I appreciate it, Billy. It's good to have friends like you."

Billy smiled and clapped him on the back. "I'm the smart one, remember?" he teased.

Tommy didn't say anything, just let his mind wander.

The next thing Billy felt were lips touching his own. It felt surprisingly nice.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the two reviews I got on this chapter, Its nice to know that I'm not the only one who saw the possible relationship between the two of them._

_Yes, there are other Billy/Tommy stories out there, but the ones I managed to find around weren't really slash. I just fell in love with this pairing when I was watching the "There's no Business like snow business" episodes and thought they'd make a really cute couple and thus the idea was born. _

_So thanks again for the reviews and I hope you keep reading, it will get better, I promise you. _

_A/N2: I'm also aware that they never stayed in a hotel in the episode while they were at the mountain, but they had to in order for this story to work. I will get the next chapter out later this afternoon, I'm kind of rushed for the second chapter but I wanted to get it out for you all. Keep reading and reviewing, reviews keep an authoress going and let her know exactly how much you want her to continue. _

Tommy pulled away suddenly, standing up. "I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't have done that."

Billy climbed to his feet. "It's alright." He said. "You're upset about Kimberly, I understand."

"No, actually you don't." Tommy said. "I'm kind of relieved that Kimberly broke up with me. It saved me the trouble of doing it."

Billy frowned. "You're right, I don't understand."

"Like Kimberly, I found someone else. It still hurts, but I'm glad she beat me to the punch. I was trying to figure out just exactly what to say to her."

"I still don't – who is it?" Billy asked softly.

Tommy sighed. "That kiss didn't tell you anything?"

"ME?" Billy cried out in surprise. "But I'm not – at least – I don't think I am." He trailed off.

"Neither am I." said Tommy. "Look Billy, just forget it. Forget I ever said anything."

"Tommy, you're vulnerable.You're on the rebound, your girlfriend just broke up with you and you're not thinking straight." Billy told him.

Tommy sighed. "Just forget it, Billy. Please forget I ever said anything." And with that he turned and walked back to their hotel.

Billy looked after him, wondering if everything his friend had just told him was true. Picking up Tommy's snowboard, he followed his friend back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I assure you, the direction this chapter went in was not originally intended, but I believe I wrote this story for about six hours straight and by the time chapter three rolled around, the idea just flowed out and seemed to go with the story, so I left it there. There is also something else coming up, something big about Billy's past that he is going to reveal that I also did not intend on writing into this story, but as with this idea, my muses told me to write it so I did and it flowed and worked perfectly. This is one of the few fics that I have actually finished and I'm really proud of it because it's the first fic I've done involving this pairing, even._

_So as always, read and review, the faster you review, the faster I will get the next chapter out. _

Tommy was aware that Billy was following him but he didn't care. He'd just admitted his true feelings for his friend and Billy had just brushed him off. Just like Kimberly, who had promised her heart to him then left him high and dry when she went to Florida.

Reaching his hotel room, Tommy took his key out of his pocket and opened the door. He walked over to his duffel bag and took out a knife. He'd packed the knife when Billy had first invited him along for the weekend. He hadn't used it in years, so why should he start now?

He ran his finger over the sharp edge, pressing it against the skin. Blood trickled down his finger and onto his arm. Closing his eyes he turned his hand, palm up, and pressed the skin, wincing as he felt the all-to-familiar pain. He wiped the blood clean, and then proceeded to do the same thing on his other arm.

By the time Billy joined him in the room, the only visible signs of what Tommy had done to himself were on his arms which were now covered by long sleeves.

Billy set the boards against the wall by the door then flopped down on his bed and picked up his book.

Tommy sighed and flipped the T.V off. He couldn't handle the silence anymore. "You're mad, aren't you?" he asked.

Billy had gone over and over in his mind his entire way back to the hotel everything that Tommy had told him. He wasn't angry really, more like confused. "No," he said honestly, turning to look at his friend. "I'm just confused."

"No more than me." Tommy told him. "I don't know what is happening to me."

"Nothing." Said Billy, frowning suddenly. "Something's different about you…" Suddenly he got up and opened the desk drawer in the middle of the two beds. "Tommy, what is this?" he asked, holding the knife up. He ran his finger over the edge.

"It looks like a knife. Someone probably left it here." Tommy replied nonchalantly.

Billy frowned even deeper. He went to sit next to Tommy and rolled up his sleeve and saw the cuts. "Tommy, what are you doing?"

"It's hard, Billy. I used to cut all the time when I was younger, and I thought I quit, I haven't done it in ages, but something snapped inside me and I started again."

Billy nodded in understanding and rolled up his sleeve to show Tommy a scar that everyone had thought he'd gotten in battle. "After my mom died, I used to cut all the time. This scar is a lasting reminder of the fact that I almost killed myself."

"And you never told anyone? Not even the other rangers?"

Billy shook his head. "Except for Zack. It was him that found me lying in a pool of blood in the bathroom at the Youth Center." He looked at his friend. "Tommy, you can stop. I did, and I threw myself into my studies from then on."

Tommy shook his head. "It's hard." He whispered.

"Tommy, look at me." Billy urged him, lifting his chin up so he was staring into Tommy's chocolate-brown eyes. "I'll help you." He whispered, mesmerized by those brown eyes. The next thing he knew, his lips met Tommy's and before he realized what was happening, he pulled Tommy closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am so sorry that some of the chapters are short and some are longer than others, when you write them out in a notebook they all appear to be about the same length._

_  
Read and reviews as always, the faster you review, the faster I'll get another chapter out. _

Tommy couldn't breathe as Billy's lips had suddenly captured his. Tommy opened his eyes to find himself staring into Billy's deep blue eyes behind his glasses. Reaching up, he pulled them off. "Get rid of these." He whispered.

Billy folded them and placed them on the night stand beside the table, then pulled away from Tommy.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

Billy sighed. "Tommy, are you serious about this? About us?"

Tommy nodded. "Absolutely. I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

"I don't want to be screwed with, Tommy. I've been down that road before and I refuse to go there again. I'm willing to give this a chance, but only if you can promise me that you won't toy with my feelings or emotions."

"Billy, have I ever let you down before, either as a ranger or a friend? I would never hurt you."

"I believe you." Billy said, nodding slowly. "And that's why I'm willing to give this a chance. But this is new to me." He told him.

"I understand." Tommy told him, lifting his chin up. "Open your eyes, Billy. I know you can't see without your contacts, but I want to see your eyes."

Billy opened his eyes and was completely blind, but all that mattered was the here and now. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I've been good on my word to get chapters out a day, but so far I've only had two people review this story, and one loyally. So get those reviews coming to me and I will get the next two chapters out tomorrow. _

_Shout-out: To Pern, who has been a loyal reviewer since I put this story up, thank you. Your reviews have kept me going. I am so proud of this story, it is the only one so far that has actually gone in the direction I wanted it to go in and I'm so proud of it. So thank you again for your loyal reviews, and for your compliments about my self-inflicted injury in the last chapter – personally I've never known anyone who cuts, nor do I myself cut, but my best friend says that I'm really going at writing things like that into my stories, so I thought I'd give it a try in this one. I'm glad you liked it._

_Coming up next: A big revelation about Billy's past. _

Billy groaned when he heard a beeping coming from his wrist. He didn't want to move, he liked the feel of Tommy's strong arms around him.

"Billy? Tommy? Where are you?" came Kat's voice.

Blinking his eyes into focus, Billy propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm here Katherine." He said.

"Where's Tommy?" Kat asked, her voice full of concern. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Billy assured her. "He actually fell asleep while we were watching a movie." Which wasn't really the truth. Tommy was asleep but Kat didn't need to know anything else. "Is anything wrong?" he asked her, wanting desperately to go back to sleep.

"No. But I'm worried about Tanya, Adam, and Rocky." She said.

"I'm sure they're fine. If they were in trouble, Zordon would have contacted us."

"How about we meet for dinner in about an hour?" Kat suggested.

It was only then that Billy realized how hungry he was. "That sounds good. Let me wake Tommy up and we'll meet you down in the lobby in a bit." He told her.

"Sounds good. Later." Kat said, clicking off.

"Billy?" Tommy murmured, opening his eyes.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Billy replied, smiling brightly. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starved." Tommy said.

"Good. Kat wants to meet for dinner in an hour." Billy told him, reaching for his glasses until Tommy stopped him.

"Didn't you bring your contacts?" he asked.

"Of course. But I hate putting those things in. It's a pain in the neck." Billy told him.

Tommy laughed. "I never understood why you chose to wear your glasses. You look much better without them."

Billy laughed and pecked a kiss on his lips. "Alright, I'll wear my contacts." He told him, heading into the bathroom to shower.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews. And again, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, they look longer in my notebook._

_Coming up in Chapter 8: A big revelation about Billy's past. (I put this in the wrong chapter, but I can't go back and edit it without messing up my formatting)_

"You two look happy." Kat commented when the two boys made their way to her.

"Yeah, Tommy's feeling better and tomorrow we're talking about taking on Widowmax." Billy told her.

"Are you sure you guys are ready for that?" Kat asked, concerned.

"Definitely! It'll be the ultimate rush!" Tommy replied. "You should join us, Kat."

"Maybe." Kat said. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that run yet."

"So, what does everyone want to eat?" Billy spoke up.

"Pizza." Tommy replied, heading to the pizza parlor on his left.

"Sure, Pizza sounds good." Kat agreed, following behind him.

"Has anyone heard from Adam or the others?" Tommy asked as he took a slice of pizza and bit into it.

Billy shook his head. "I'm sure they are fine. If they were in trouble, Zordon would have let us know." He said, telling Tommy the same thing he'd told Kat.

"You've got a point." Tommy said. "Still, I can't help but worry about them."

Kat laughed. "Relax and enjoy the rest of the weekend."

Tommy would definitely enjoy the rest of the weekend with Billy in his room.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks again to Pern for the lovely reviews; you're the only one reviewing but it is because of your loyal and positive reviews that I am posting the rest of the story. So thank you again. _

_The revelation about Billy's past is the second thing I did not intend on adding into the story, but there were two things sticking out in my mind to have happened to Billy in his past since I kept mentioning that he didn't want to get hurt again and I wrote that one down thinking I could change it if it didn't sound good but it seemed to go with the flow of the story, so I hope you enjoy it. This is also the longest chapter of this story so far I think, this one and chapter 8, which will be out tomorrow. _

After dinner while Kat went to check in with the other rangers, Tommy and Billy went to rent a movie and then went upstairs.

"We should have ordered another pizza." Billy said, still hungry. "You and Kat can eat, man."

Tommy laughed. "Would popcorn help?"

Billy laughed. "Definitely." He said, flipping the T.V on and waiting until Tommy sat down before popping the movie in.

"What's going to happen when we get back home?" Billy asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I mean, with this. This isn't just going to be a weekend fling? Because if it is, tell me now so I can prepare."

"Billy," Tommy said. "For a genius, you're not very smart. I would never do that to you, if I'm going to be with someone, I'm going to be with them fully." He told him. "I have only one question – since you harness such doubt, if you want this only to be a weekend thing, then that is fine. Is that what you want, Billy?"

"No," said Billy. "But I don't want to be hurt again, either. I'm scared of being hurt again, I can't go through it."

"Billy, who hurt you?" Tommy asked, sensing the genuine fear in his friend's voice.

"My uncle." Billy barely whispered. "When I was ten, shortly after my mom died. He – he took advantage of my pain, tried to convince me that he only wanted to help. But he didn't. He – he –" Billy trailed off, shaking his head to clear the memories.

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Billy had always been the strong one, but nobody had known he'd been harboring such hatred and resentment. "Billy, tell me honestly – did he do what I think he did?"

"He raped me, Tommy." Billy whispered, tears coming to his eyes. It hurt just to relive it.

"My God! Billy, please tell me that you told someone."

"Jason's dad. He called the cops and they arrested my uncle."

"Billy, how did you keep all of that inside you all these years?"

"My dad would have never believed me, which is why I went to Jases's dad. After I told him everything, he went to talk to my dad after he made sure Jason and I were safe at school. My dad was horrified. Anyway, to make a long story short, whereas you, Jason, Rocky and Adam can you relieve your stress and tension through karate, I threw myself into my school work and dedicated myself to studying and getting good grades."

"Wow. Have you seen your uncle since?"

"Once." Said Billy. "A few months ago, before the zeo crystals were discovered. He came right up to me, but Jason shielded me and told him that if he came within three feet of me, he'd see him back in jail. Other than you, Jason remains the only one who knows about this."

"Billy man, that's harsh. But you trust me, don't you? You know that I'd never hurt you?"

Billy took a deep breath, then nodded. "I trusted you with my life on the battle field, I trust you with my life off it." He said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Tommy said, pulling his friend close and capturing his lips in his.

_'Tommy, you'd better not hurt me.'_ Billy thought to himself. _'I'm trusting you with my life, you'd better not let me down.'_ He returned Tommy's kiss fiercely, feeling comforted, protected, in the other boy's arms. "Stay with me tonight, Tommy." He murmured in the other boy's ear.

"Are you sure?" came the whispered reply.

"Absolutely." Billy replied, laying down on his side and pulling Tommy down to face him, his lips tasting the salt of the other boy's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Chapter 8 is finally here. I'm pushing two chapters a day which is unusual for me, but hey, as long as even one person is reading it, then it's all worth it. _

_Now, I have not seen many episodes of Zeo, I've seen maybe ten at the most, so most of the terminology may be a bit off as may zords that appear in later chapters and what not, so if those are wrong, please correct me and give me the correct one so I know for future stories. _

_Pern – That is exactly why the 'incident' fit so well with the story, because I needed a reason for Billy to be as shy and reserved as he was in the series and I thought that was as good a reason as any. Thanks as always for your loyal reviews. _

Billy was once again awoken by the sound of his communicator going off. He sometimes wondered why he'd kept it, he wasn't a ranger anymore. But he did help out Zordon, so he did use it to communicate with the other rangers if need be.

Groaning, he shielded his eyes from the light. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"It's me, Billy." Came Jason's voice.

"Hey Jase, what's up?"

"I heard about Kim's letter. How is Tommy holding up?" he asked.

_'Oh just fine. He's got me to keep his mind off of Kimberly.'_ Was what he so desperately wanted to say. "He's doing fine. He's still a bit upset, but who could blame him?"

"Yeah." Said Jason. "I still can't believe she did that. Anyway, how are you, Billy?"

"Never better." Billy told him, noticing Tommy starting to stir. "Jase, I gotta go."

"Alright, give me a call later."

"Affirmative." Billy said, clicking off.

"Who was that?" Tommy murmured in his ear, wrapping his arms around Billy's waist.

"Morning sleepy head." Billy teased, giving him a good morning kiss.

"I'd like to wake up like that more often." Tommy told him, smiling.

Billy laughed. "Agreed." He said. "That was Jason, he just wanted to see how you were doing."

"He heard, I take it?" Tommy asked.

"Of course, this is Jason we're talking about, he finds out things even if you don't tell him."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, that's true." He said, gently nipping the underside of Billy's ear.

The touch of Tommy's teeth on his ear sent tingles down Billy's spine. He groaned and ran his fingers through the other boy's hair. "You should cut it again. It was so nice when it was short and curly last year."

Tommy laughed. "If you want me to cut it, as soon as we get home I will. On one condition."

"And that is?"

"You get rid of your glasses. Billy, you're good looking, you should let people see your face, your eyes. You have the brightest eyes I've ever seen." Tommy told him.

Billy couldn't believe what Tommy was telling him. He never thought he was good looking before, but maybe that was because everyone thought of him as a geek. The last year, however, he'd gotten contacts and had even grown his hair a little longer. Maybe Tommy was right; maybe this was the confidence booster he needed.

Tommy ran his fingers through Billy's hair, coming to a rest at the nape of his neck. "You should keep letting it grow; I think you would look nice with long hair. Not too long though, it's starting to look nice the length it is at now."

Billy chuckled. "Me, with long hair? Then I wouldn't look like a geek but a hoodlum."

"I resent that." Tommy said, mock-glaring at him.

"You're not a hoodlum." Billy said, nipping his earlobe. Then he pulled away when he heard someone knock on the door.

Tommy cursed under his breath. "Such bad timing." He muttered. "Who is it?"

"Kat." Came the voice on the other side.

Billy groaned. Katherine always seemed to interrupt them at the wrong time. "Come in, Katherine."

Tommy got up and went to open the door. "Morning." He said, smiling.

"Morning," Kat said, frowning and taking in their slightly disheveled appearances.

"Did you need something, Katherine?" Billy asked.

"You guys wanted to run Widowmax today. We should get going."

"She's right." Tommy said going over to his board.

Billy supposed it was best they get out of here before he and Tommy did something they might both regret later. "Have you heard from Rocky, Adam, or Tanya yet?" he asked.

Kat shook her head. "They're not answering their communicators. I'm worried about them."

Just then Tommy's communicator beeped. "Come in, Zordon."

**"Tommy, Katherine, Billy, I need you at the power chamber. It is of dire importance."**

"Alright Zordon, we'll be there as soon as we can." Tommy told him. "Ready?" he asked the other two, who nodded. Tommy pushed a button on his communicator and the three were instantly teleported to the power chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I hope these chapters are a bit longer than the others, they appear to be. _

_Disclaimer for this chapter: Of course, I do not own the purple ranger or the raptorzord. (purple was the only color I could think of for Billy, lol)_

"Why is it so hot? It's the middle of winter, it never gets this hot." Billy commented once they made it to the command center.

**"Mondo has sent a monster after Rocky, Adam, and Tanya called the Defoilater. That is the cause of this heat wave." **Zordon told them.

"I don't understand. How can a monster cause this heat?" Kat asked.

**"I am not absolutely sure, Katherine."** Zordon told her.

"Unless when Mondo created the monster, he created it using actual DNA particles." Billy said, continuing when he saw the blank look on his friends faces. "Well, when we get hot, we sweat. So if Mondo used human DNA particles to create this creature, it would work in reverse. When the creature sweats, it releases heat. It is releasing so much heat right now that it is causing a heat wave even in the middle of winter."

"That makes sense….I think." Tommy said, turning to Zordon. "So what do you need us to do?"

**"I need you to help Rocky, Adam and Tanya. This is the strongest monster you will ever face and the five of you will not be strong enough to take him on on your own."** Zordon told them as Alpha rolled over and handed him a purple crystal.

Billy frowned. "I don't understand. Only those with the power can hold onto the crystal, I gave up my power."

**"No Billy, you didn't. At least not all of it. The crystal you were given is the most powerful and your zord, when combined with Tommy's, will make Mondo think twice about reenergizing his monster."** Zordon explained. **"Billy, the other rangers need you. I have regenerated the purple zeo crystal just for you."**

"Come on Billy, you were just saying yesterday how you wanted to be a ranger again." Kat reminded him.

"Zordon, would this only be temporary or would it be permanent?" Tommy asked.

**"The decision will ultimately lie with Billy. Only he can decide if he wants to be a ranger again." **

"Shall we?" Tommy asked them.

Billy and Kat nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" they all yelled as their watches suddenly turned into their morphers.

"Zeo ranger 1, Pink!" Kat called out.

"Zeo ranger 5, Red." Came Tommy's voice.

"Zeo ranger 6, Purple." Billy followed suit.

Suddenly they were teleported to where Adam, Rocky and Tanya were already morphed.

"Right on time!" Adam called to them, dodging a blow coming his way then turning and drop kicking the cog he was fighting with.

"Hey metal heads, over here!" Billy yelled, drawing the cogs away from Rocky who was surrounded by them. "Take that!" he yelled, ducking and then taking one out with his sword.

"Is that all you've got?" Tommy chided one, delivering a swift karate kick to the groin and sending him flying backwards.

Just as Adam took out the last two cogs, a hideous looking creature showed up. He looked them all over. "You think you can destroy me? In just two hours everyone will be so overcome by the heat they won't be able to stand it."

"I wonder if he knows exactly how ugly he is." Rocky whispered to Adam who just laughed.

"We need zeo megazord power, NOW!" Tommy yelled as the zeo megazord formed itself.

"Mega raptorzord power, unlocked!" Billy yelled as the raptorzord formed itself.

"You think that will stop me?" the creature cackled.

"Zeo megazord, online!"

"Mega raptorzord, online! Raptor drill!" Billy called, his drill going for the monster's center. "Shall we, Tommy?"

"Let's do it! Falconzord, full power!"

"Raptorzord, full power!"

They all watched in awe as the Falconzord and the raptorzord combined. "Full power!" both boys called out, charging straight at the creature. Within about two hits, the creature was down.

"Try that on for size!" Billy yelled, raising his fists in triumph.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Pern: I always thought that Billy should have been a ranger again and that given his illness or whatever it was, that he should have gotten the gold power from Trey instead of Jason, as much as I love Jason. That's why I gave him a zeo crystal. Thanks as always for your loyal reviews and enjoy the next three chapters  _

"Woah! I thought Zordon said he wouldn't grow!" Kat shouted.

"The heat is getting worse." Rocky shouted. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Hang in there, Rocko, don't give up." Adam told him. "Tommy, any ideas?"

"None. I have no idea what to do; I can barely breathe because of the heat." Tommy replied.

"Raptor fan, full power!" Billy called, bringing out his secret weapon.

The Defoilator laughed. "You think that pathetic little thing is going to cool off your friends? They will all be dead of heat exhaustion within the hour."

"No!" Billy shouted. "I will not let you kill my friends! Raptor fan super mode, full power!" the power of his blast knocked the creature backward. "Adam, Rocky, go for it."

"Right." The two boys cried, charging the creature from both directions.

"Rocky, you and Adam take the front. Tanya and Katherine will take the back and Tommy and I will get him from the side. Let's do it." Billy instructed as the three zords started running in different directions.

"So you got me this time. But next time you won't be so lucky." The Defoilator hissed before he collapsed, sending sparks in his wake.

"YES!" Adam shouted. "Way to go, Billy!"

Just then Tommy was thrown from his zord to the ground where he immediately demorphed.

"Tommy!" Tanya shouted.

"Power down." They all said, running to his side.

"It's so hot." Tommy rasped out.

"What's happening to him?" Rocky asked.

"He was exposed to the heat for too long. It's draining him of his power as we speak." Billy told them, turning to the four rangers. "Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Katherine, I need you to teleport to the power chamber and alert Zordon to what is happening. Find out if there is anything we can do to stop his powers from draining. I'm going to teleport Tommy back to my lab to see what I can figure out."

"Right, Billy. Good luck." Adam told him as the four rangers pushed a button on their communicators and were gone is streaks of blue, green, yellow and pink.

"Now that their gone." Billy whispered, kneeling down next to his friend. "Tommy, come on buddy, wake up." He murmured, brushing his lips over the other boy's.

Tommy stirred and groaned, then looked into Billy's eyes. "What happened?"

"You passed out from the heat." Billy told him, helping him up. "Come on, we need to get you back to the power chamber, the attack drained your powers."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Shortest chapter of all, so I'm sorry about that. _

"Zordon, did you come up with a way to restore Tommy's powers?" Billy asked the minute he and Tommy had teleported to the power chamber.

**"Alpha feels that if he can regenerate the red zeo crystal we can save what remains of Tommy's powers." **Zordon told him.

"What do you mean what's left?" Tommy demanded.

"It means the next battle could literally kill you." Billy told him. "Even if he can regenerate the red crystal, you could lose all your powers the next time you morph. Which means you'll probably only be able to morph once, maybe twice, more."

"Are – are you sure?" Rocky asked.

Billy nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Our powers are tied to our energy cells. When the heat sapped Tommy's energy it took his powers with it."

**"That is correct, Billy." **Zordon replied as Alpha rolled over to them and handed Tommy his crystal. "I have regenerated the red crystal. You will be able to morph at least two more times." The robot told him.

"There is nothing else you can do?" Adam asked.

**"I am afraid not, Rocky." **Zordon told him. **"Tommy, I am sorry."**

Tommy sighed. "It's not your fault. This is what Mondo wants, to destroy us one by one." And with that he teleported out.

Billy sighed. "I'll go after him."


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy had been sitting by the lake just staring at the water when he saw Billy come up behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, his voice laced with concern.

"I'll be fine." Tommy said, turning to smile at him. "I'm just thinking about everything that happened this weekend."

"You're not regretting anything are you?" Billy asked quietly.

"Absolutely not! Billy, I wouldn't change anything that happened this weekend – except for maybe losing my powers." Tommy titled the other boy's head up and captured Billy's lips with his own, tasting the salt of his lips.

Billy moaned in response, shifting positions so they could both be more comfortable. He nipped Tommy's ear, making the other boy moan in pleasure.

Tommy let go of him long enough to reach for his shirt. He was about to pull it over his head when Billy stopped him.

"Not here." He murmured. "This is a public park."

Tommy groaned. "Where?"

"My place." Billy said without hesitating.

"Alright." Tommy said but not moving from his spot. Instead he took Billy into his arms and started running kisses down his neck.

"Tommy." Billy moaned in between kisses. "Stop. Someone could see us."

_'So we'll give them something to see.'_ Was what was going through Tommy's mind. But he knew Billy was right, they couldn't risk the other rangers finding out about this. "Okay, you're right, let's go." He said, standing up.

Billy jumped to his feet and dusted himself off. "Follow me."

_'Anywhere'_ went through Tommy's mind but he merely nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Kat couldn't believe her eyes. Or she wouldn't if she weren't watching what was taking place in front of her this very moment. No wonder Tommy had never taken heed of her every time she'd flirted with him. It made sense. And she'd stupidly thought that Tommy was just taking his time getting over Kimberly. But all this time, Tommy had already moved on - with Billy of all people. She watched as the two boys left, wanting to follow them but thinking better. The boys would tell them when they were ready, she figured.

Taking his hand, Billy led Tommy through the garage down the stairs to where his small lab/apartment was.

"Nice." Tommy noted, looking around while Billy locked the door behind them.

"I've been living down here since I was about thirteen." Billy told him.

"It's nice." Tommy replied.

"Thanks." Billy said, kicking off his shoes and collapsing backward on the bed. He felt the bed shift as Tommy joined him. "I'm giving up my power."

"What?" Tommy said, frowning. "Why? You were the one who wanted to be a ranger again."

"I know." Billy said softly, running a kiss down Tommy's neck. "But if you're going to lose your powers, I'd rather not have mine, either."

Tommy shivered as Billy's kiss sent shivers down his spine. "I don't want you to give up your power for me. At least think about what you are doing."

Billy nipped his ear. "I promise." he whispered. "Now shut up."

Tommy chuckled as Billy pulled him backward on the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as Billy pulled his shirt off him.

"Yes." Billy said. "Now are you going to talk all day or are you going to shut up?"

Tommy kissed him in response. "Answer your question?"

Laughing, Billy pulled his own shirt off and ran a trail of kisses down Tommy's chest. He'd never felt this good before, this free, but here with Tommy in his arms, in his bed, made him feel safe. He didn't want this to end. He made his way back up and once again captured Tommy's lips.

Tommy could hardly believe what was happening. He'd never known how good a kisser Billy was - then again, he'd never had romantic feelings towards the blonde haired boy until now. There was a lot about Billy that Tommy was still finding out.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Two more chapters after this and then the story is done. I know, sad isn't it? But I've got another story in mind, a Ninja Storm one, so I might have that one up before too long._

_Also, if I were to make an RPG, would anyone join it? I was thinking of creating one after I was checking out this website and got a really good idea for one, but the problem would be recruiting people to join it. So let me know if you'd be interested in joining._

_Thanks again to Pern who's been the only one reviewing this, but its because of you that this story is still up here or else I would have stopped by now._

Tommy was in the middle of running his tongue down Billy's chest when his communicator went off.

"Why did I think we'd actually get some privacy here." Billy muttered.

Tommy laughed and nippd his ear before answering the call. "Zordon, it's Tommy."

**"Tommy, Billy, the other rangers need your help. King Mondo is attacking Angel Grove Park."**

"We're on our way." Tommy replied as he and Billy morphed and were instantly teleported to the park.

"Hey metal head, behind you!" Adam yelled, drawing Mondo's attention away from where Tommy was advancing on him with his sword.

Mondo laughed loudly. "You actually think you and your wimpy friends are a match for me? In a matter of minutes you will be destroyed and the Machine Empire will rule everything."

"Not if we can stop you!" Billy shouted, raising his hand toward the sky. "Raptor megazord, full power!"

"We need zeo megazord power, now!" Tommy yelled, jumping into the cockpit of his zord.

Mondo laughed. "That won't stop me, you pathetic power losers."

"Hey, over here!" Rocky shouted, his sword going straight for Mondo's head.

Mondo smoothly ducked the blow and laughed. "Your puny sword won't defeat me."

**"Billy, Tommy, combine the falcon and raptzor zords. It may be the only chance you have." **Zordon's voice rang through their communicators.

"Right! Ready, Billy?"

"Let's do it!"

"Falconzord, Raptorzord, combine!" the two boys shouted, watching as Tommy's falconzord and disconnected itself from the zeo megazord and combine itself with Billy's zord. "Full power! Let's do this, guys!"

"Zeo megazord, full power!" Rocky shouted as they went for Mondo's head again but stopped and came up with a different plan of attack. "Go for his feet."

"Right." Adam agreed, swinging the sword around then catching Mondo off guard and knocking him off his feet.

Just then the falconzord started going wild, jerking as if trying to disconnect itself from the raptorzord.

"Tommy, stay calm!" Billy told him from the cockpit of the other zord.

"I'm trying! I think my zord is turning on me!" Tommy replied, jerking the controls to try and get control of his zord again. But it was no use. The falconzord threw it's head back and let out an ear piercing scream, sending Tommy flying from the cockpit. He demorphed before he even hit the ground.

"No!" Billy shouted when he saw them prepare to jump out of the megazord. "Stay! We have to finish this once and for all." he had to think fast. "Zordon, how do I regain control of the falconzord?"

**"Combine your powers with Tommy's and then the falconzord will be yours."**

_'Easier said then done.'_ Billy thought. "Alright, here goes nothing." Closing his eyes he summoned all of Tommy's remaining power that he could muster. Then he opened his eyes and smiled when he heard the click that indicated the falconzord rejoining his raptorzord. "Alright guys, lets finish this."

Both megazords started toward Mondo who appeared to be searching desperately for a way out.

"Ha!" Rocky yelled, leaping toward him and delivering a swift kick to his stomach, sending the villian flying backward. "Take that!"

"You're going back to the scrap pile where you belong!" Adam shouted.

"You haven't seen the last of me, rangers. The Machine Empire will rule the earth one day." and with that, he disappeared.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Tanya asked when she and the others had demorphed and ran over to him.

Tommy groaned and tried to focus his eyes on the source of the voice. That fall had taken a lot out of him. He glanced down at his wrist and vaguelly saw the outline of his shattered communicator. "I can't morph anymore." he barely whispered.

Billy shook his head. "Your powers are gone. I had to summon the last of them to regain control of the falconzord."

**"Rangers, teleport back to the power chamber."** Zordon's voice rang out.


	15. Chapter 15

**"Rangers, that is not the last we have seen of King Mondo. This battle has more serious."**

"What can we do?" Adam asked.

**"With Tommy's power gone, I have had to recruit a new ranger to take on the red ranger powers. Rangers, I would like you to meet your new red ranger, T.J Reynolds."**

Everyone turned to see a tall, muscular African-American about their age standing there.

**"Billy, have you decided what to do about your purple ranger powers?"** Zordon asked him.

Billy sighed. He had thought long and hard and still wasn't sure if he was making the right decision. He'd wanted to be a ranger again for as long as he could remember. But still, he thought, this was the right decision. He slipped his communicator off his wrist and held it up. "I want to give up my power. I think it is the right thing to do."

**"Are you absolutely sure that is what you want to do, Billy?"**

Billy took a deep breath, then nodded. "Affirmative. I thought about it for quite awhile. I even found someone to take on the purple ranger powers."

**"You may bring him here, Billy."** Zordon told him.

Billy nodded and stepped over to the control panel and hit the teleportation button. An instant later they all turned to see a brown haired youth standing in front of them.

The guy blinked in confusion as he glanced around the all-to-familar power chamber. "Zordon? How did I get here?"

**"Hello Jason. Billy teleported you here."** the floating head told him, chuckling in amusement.

Billy stepped over to him. "I want you to take over the purple ranger powers from me. If you are willing, of course."

"I - of course, Billy, I'd be honored." Jason told him.

It was then that Tommy came to again and spotted Jason amongst his friends. "Jason?"

"Tommy! Billy told me you lost your powers, I'm sorry buddy."

Tommy shrugged. "It's no big deal." he said, even though he was lying. He'd give anything to have his powers back.

"Tommy, you should probably go home and rest, regain your strength." Adam told him.

"Adam's right. Let's get you home." Billy said.


	16. Epilogue

_A/N: Here it is, the end of the story. I was putting off posting the end because I simply did not want it to end. But alas, all good things must come to an end. _

_I have created the RPG that I mentioned in my last review, Pern, here is the link to it: http/ p068 . ezboard. com / bpowerrangerscentral. If you know of anyone who might be interested in joining, please feel free to give them the link; many of my friends and family think I'm crazy for liking this show when I'm 20 years old so I know I won't be able to get anyone to join _

_And I hope you enjoyed the story, thanks again for your loyal reviews._

"Tommy, don't be mad." Billy said on the way home from the Youth Center the next afternoon. "I did what I wanted to do."

Tommy offered him a small smile. "I'm not mad. I just wish you hadn't done that, I know you only did it for me."

Neither boy knew that Jason had been following them since they left the Youth Center, listening to the entire conversation.

"I did. But Tommy, I didn't want you to be alone and I'd always be running off to fight. I'm honestly surprised any of us graduated with all the running off and leaving early we did."

"Speak for yourself. You're the only one of us who has graduated." Tommy grabbed Billy's hand and looked at his wrist, which was now covered by Billy's watch.

Billy smiled. "I haven't worn a watch in years. My wrist felt bare without my communicator, I needed something there." he looked up into Tommy's eyes. "Are you sure you're not mad?"

"Disappointed yes, but no, I'm not mad. I understand why you did it and I'm actually flattered that you care so much."

"Tommy - can I - can I tell you something?"

"Sure Billy, you don't have to ask."

Billy took a deep breath, afraid to say what was on his mind. "I love you." he barely whispered.

Tommy almost didn't think he'd heard that right. "What?" he asked, just to clarify what he thought he'd heard.

"I love you." Billy said again.

"About time!" came a voice from behind them, making both boys jump.

"Jason! How long have you been there?" Tommy demanded.

"Since you left the Youth Center." Jason said, chuckling. "And I wondered how long it would take you two to hook up. God, I've only been trying for months now!"

"Wha - what?" Billy asked in shock.

Jason smiled smugly. "It doesn't take a genius to figure this out. When Tommy came to me a few months ago asking for advice on how to break up with Kimberly, I figured something was up. Then I started watching your body language around each other and thats what gave it away."

"Jason, you butt-head." Tommy said after a few moments, though his voice did have a bit of amusement to it.

Jason laughed. "I may not be as smart as Billy - actually, nobody is as smart as Billy - but I know the signs to look for and with you two - I knew you were at the ski resort last weekend, and I was hoping that would spark something and it finally did. It took you guys long enough."

Billy laughed. "Thank you, Jason."

"Yeah, thanks Jason." Tommy repeated, turning to Billy and giving him a kiss. "I love you, too." he said, wrapping his arms around Billy and pulling him close.


	17. Authors Note

_Author's Note: I don't usually end a story with an author's note, but I felt I needed to this one._

_Despite not getting as many reviews as I had hoped, I am still very proud of this story and proud of the reviews that I did get._

_Now, this should have been added to chapter fifteen, but it wasn't. In regards to T.J: I'm fairly certain that his last name IS NOT Reynolds. I've seen probably one episode of Turbo ever, and I never caught his name, and just found out about yesterday and by that time, the chapter was already typed up and formatted. So if his name is wrong, I'm very sorry about that, I tend to just make up last names at times if I don't know it until I find it out and that's what I did in this situation._

_  
As you can tell, the story was slightly AU, but hey, AU's are the best, you can play around with the characters more that way. _

_So thanks again for the great reviews and to anyone who likes to role-play, there is a link to the new RPG I just created in the authors note in the epilogue. Thanks again and ma the power protect you all!_


End file.
